Dealing with Boredom
by Frankman364
Summary: Smoker is bored and grumpy, So he decides to find something to entertain himself. His target, a certain Blue haired marine girl that is... 'Evil Laugh'
1. Chapter 1

**Dealing with Boredom**

**Frankman364**: I was bored, so I thought why not I have some fun messing with Tashigi. I'm going to have SO fun torturing her… '**Evil laugh**' Anyways the story is… Smoker is bored and he is really stressed about it, so he decides to do something to entertain himself, main target, Tashigi!

**Vash:** Why did you choose No Brows and Cocky Blues?

**Smoker**: Who you calling No Brows you little brat? '**Death glare**'

**Tashigi**: Who are you calling me Cocky Blues? '**Death glare**'

**Vash**: Oh S*hit… Frankman364… Can you help me out here…

**Frankman364**: Umm… I think I'll just have to leave you guys with your problems. Bye! Read away people! '**Runs away**'

**Vash**: Traitor! '**Runs sonic speed away from Smoker and Tashigi**'

**Smoker**: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU BRAT! '**Chases after him with Tashigi alongside him**'

**Warning**: Very short. Humorous with a little bit of SmoXTash.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Piece. The only things I own my Outside Characters.

**Prank # 1: Nice Butt**

Another boring day on the boring marine ship with nothing to do what so ever. Smoker was just sitting in his desk, grumpy and impatient because its taking WAY too long to get to his next destination. He didn't have anything to do expect smoke his cigars and finish doing stupid paperwork, so he thought of a way to entertain himself for the time being. Then he had an idea.

**1 hour later…**

Tashigi was in Smoker's office handing him the paperwork that she just completed a while ago. When she was about to head out of his office, he heard him yell out.

**Smoker**: Tashigi! Hold on a second! '**He yelled out**'

She turned around.

**Tashigi**: Umm… Is there something you need Captain Smoker sir? '**She asks nervously**'

**Smoker**: I want you to deliver that package to the mail room. '**He points down in the bottom of the front desk**' I was going to bring it there myself but I got some things to catch up on… So if can you do it right now that would be great… '**He explains**'

**Tashigi**: O-Okay! Sir! '**She saluted and went in front of the desk to pick it up**'.

When she tried to pick up the package, it became surprisingly heavy. It weighed more than a sack of bricks!

**Tashigi's mind**: Geeze! What is he trying to deliver in this thing? '**She thought to herself**' It's too heavy… '**She wined and pounted**'

What she didn't know is that Smoker put a hole in the bottom of the package and used his smoke powers to hold the box from the inside from being lifted. Meanwhile he had a nice view of Tashigi's butt wiggling side to side while she was trying to lift it. He made a small smile and chucked a bit to himself quietly so that Tashigi couldn't hear. She didn't even notice what was going on because she wasn't even wearing her glasses and she was too busy trying to lift the package from the ground. Then Smoker's hand slowly made his way towards Tashigi's butt and squeeze on of her butt checks. Tashigi jump surprisingly from her squatting position and turned around quickly while covering her butt embarrassed, with a huge tomato blush on her face. She looked around the room panicky and saw that nobody was behind her. She turned around again to face Smoker and she saw that he was getting very grumpy and impatient, acting like nothing had happen. (Secretly he is holding his laugher inside until she leaves).

**Smoker**: Tashigi! What are you doing! Pick up the package and deliver it to the mail room NOW! '**He yelled harshly, now growling**'

**Tashigi**: I-I'm sorry Captian Smoker sir! I'll bring it over to the storage room right away! '**She said quickly as she grabbed the package below her and walked quickly out the door, almost tripping along the way**'.

As soon as she was gone, Smoker let out a small laugh and smiled a little.

**Smoker**: Well at least that made my day. Sergeant Major Tashigi is kind of cute when she gets embarrassed… I think it's actually kind of funny, maybe I should do it again later sometime… At least it helped me deal with my boredom… '**He said to himself in agreement**'

**Frankman364**: Hey all you One Piece addicts out there! There might be a chance of OCC in with the characters so don't mind the little details. OK now! It's Review time! Let me know what I should do to make it better! I'll try to think of another Prank for Smoker to do! If you got any suggestions, please let me know because The Smoke man here is bored again. See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Vash**: **'Pant**' '**Pant**' I think I lost them… '**Out of breath**'

**Frankman364**: Is Smokes and Blues gone? '**Asks popping out of nowhere**'

**Vash**: Ya… I think so… HEY! You're the one who abandoned ME! Did you forget!

**Frankman364**: Can we just let it slide? PLEASSSSSSSSSSE… '**Dog eyes**'

**Vash**: Fine… I'll let it go… for now.

**Frankman364**: Thanks! '**Smiles**'

**Vash**: '**Sigh**' Whatever… I'm going to go train.

**Frankman364**: Alright people you know the drill.

**Disclaimers**: Oda owns One Piece. I only own Vash and friends.

**Prank # 2 Phone Sex**

Smoker was getting really stressed out… He just had another huge argument with Hina this morning about him being lazy not doing anything but sit on the chair and smoke and she kept bitching about her problems with her own quads and what not, I don't know I wasn't really paying attention to what she says. Not that I care what she has to say. She's just probably PMS-ing.

**Smoker**: Grrr… Out of cigars… I need a smoke badly… '**He growled placing his finger on his forehead**'

Just when he his day was almost ruined, he had an idea to make him feel better. He picked up his snail phone from his desk and began to dial the number. This was going to rich.

Tashigi was in her office reading her favorite samurai novel on her lunch break, now bothering to do any work right now. She knows that she was supposed to finish looking over the documents, but who cares. It's her lunch break; it wouldn't hurt to sneak in a few minutes of reading. While she was just finishing up chapter 3, her snail phone just rang and she went to pick it up to see who it was.

**Tashigi**: Hello? '**She asks simply**'

**?**: Hello… Is this Sergeant Major Tashigi…? How's it hanging… '**Said a deep, seductive, unfamiliar voice**'

**Tashigi**: Umm… This is Sergeant Major Tashigi… and I'm… Fine, thank you… Umm… may I ask who's calling? 'She asks nervously'

**Deep Voice**: Names Major… Anchors… But enough about me… I'm actually really interested in you… '**He said purring**'

**Tashigi**: Umm… O… K? 'She answered nervously' Is there something you want Major Anchors?

**Anchors**: You know… I took a look at your profile… and damn you look '**whistles**'!

**Tashigi**: Umm… Thanks? I guess…?

**Anchors**: So… What are you wearing right now…?

**Tashigi**: I'm wearing my blue Uniform jacket, Yellow t-shirt underneath, light purple gloves, and a pair of red glasses. '**She replied to the random question**'

**Anchors**: Mmmm… Yah… That hot… I bet you would look even hotter without them…

**Tashigi**: WHAT! Sir is there a reason why you called me on my lunch break?

**Anchors**: Ooooo… that sound you just made when you screamed… It was all… OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH… Damn… '**He moaned loudly**'

**Tashigi**: Sir, do you have any other business with me because I don't see where this is going.

**Anchors**: Of course I have business with you…

**Tashigi**: Oh that's go-

**Anchors**: Can strip off all your clothing and talking dirty at the same time? '**He asks interrupting Tashigi**'

**Tashigi's mind**: Ok not good!

**Tashigi**: No Sir, I won't take off my clothes and talk dirty to you. Look are you going to talk serious or are you just going to bother me more because I got to finish lunch in like about half an hour so…

**Anchors**: Do you know karate? '**He asks randomly**'

**Tashigi**: Umm… a bit why? '**She asked a bit confused**'

**Anchors**: Because the way you look in this picture I found right here… Your body is kickin!

**Tashigi**: WHAT! Where did you get that! '**Blushes completely red**'

**Anchors**: You know, the marines one your ship took some really nice pictures of you showering… I wish I would have come to see… too bad I was so busy catching other pirates that day… '**He said cooly**'

**Tashigi**: W-W-WHAT! WHAT! ARGGGGGGG! DAMN IT! I'm going to find out who took those pictures! AND YOU! '**She roared**'

**Anchors**: Yah babe…?

**Tashigi**: I don't know who gave you those photos and where you are right now, but when I find out who took those photos, I'm gona give them a massive beating their never going to forget, and then I'm going to sue your ass when I find you! '**She threatens**'

**Anchors**: Hehehe… You do that Sergeant Major… Oh and by the way, this one is a nice picture of you in a blue one-piece bikini… Where did you get it from…? '**He chuckled**'

**Tashigi**: UGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm hanging up right now! Don't you DARE call this number again! '**She slams the snail phone**'

**At Smokers office…**

Smoker was sitting in this office hanging up the snail phone before she could hear him laugh and BOY. He didn't laugh this hard ever since his teenage years. Good thing he recorded it on a tape so that he'll remember it. Smoker was trying to regain his control, but he couldn't help it.

**Smoker**: OMG! That was priceless! '**He said to himself while laughing holding one the photos of Tashigi in a bikini**'

**The next day…**

**Tashigi**: Alright you guys! Which one of you perverted bastards took these photos! '**She yelled angrily at the marine quad**'

**Marine 1**: W-We don't know what you're talking about!

**Marine 2**: Y-You got the wrong idea!

The marine quad was scared shitless.

**Tashigi**: You got till a count of 5 to tell me who took the photos first, or I'm gonna have to kick all of your asses at once! '**She threatens**'

Meanwhile Smoker was walking by and saw Tashigi beaten up her marine quad merciless.

**Smoker' mind**: Man… That woman has quite a temper. I didn't know she would get this mad about those pictures of her naked. Maybe I took that one a little too far… Oh Hell! It was worth it! '**He thought to himself proudly leaving her be like everything was normal**'

**Frankman364**: Oh boy, gotta love Tashigi. Gotta love Smoker!

**Vash**: No brows and Cocky blues suck…

**Frankman364**: Well I don't care!

**Vash**: I hate them both! No brows is a big old grump and Tashigi is just a swordiomaniac!

**Frankman364**: You made that word up didn't you?

**Vash**: It's true!

**Frankman364**: I guess so. Anyways that's Smoker's second prank. Both Tashigi and Smoker are probably OOC. But I think I find her outbursts in this is quiet hilarious. Smoker is such a troll isn't he? I'm think I already got an idea of what the next prank is going to be. Give me a request if you have any ideas. (I'm kind of slow on ideas…) See ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Frankman364**: Hey again! How's it going? I got news! I'm now going to speed up the progress with "The Legend of Vash" chapter 1 because I think it's going WAY too slow and if I put more character's in my story, I'm going to just spoil it for you. I'm sure you know who Vash and Zodiac is, so for now I won't be doing "Nami's Entry" for a while until I get up to 3 or 4 chapters. Please don't be mad or disappointed with me…_ 'Dog eyes' I promise I will finish "Nami's Entry", just not right now. I'll also be writing some other One Piece fanfictions that I came up with including trying to come up with new chapter ideas for "Dealing with Boredom". Right now I will try to update as soon as possible, but right now I'm really slow today, so be patient ok. And as for "Strawhats for Hire" I haven't touched anything with the 2nd chapter yet. I'll get to work on it sooner or later. Now without further adieu, let's start the story. See ya everyone!

No Vash again this time. I wanted to make this quick.

**Warning**: Prepare for lots of fan service all you Smosigi/SmoXTash fan boys and girls at there. There will be a lot of 'DAAAAAAAAMN' with a little bit of 'BOOYA!' in it (you know what I'm sayin).

**Disclaimer**: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just a One Piece addict that loves the series and you should go and watch it!

**Prank #3: Too Hot To Handle**

**Hina**: Ugh! Hina hate this weather! It's too hot out and Hina's ship is like a hundred degrees there! '**She complained**'

Hina was visiting Smoker on his ship. Her ship was like an oven so she decided to check up on her so called 'friend' Smoker to complain about her weather issues. She hated the heat so much it she almost goes crazy about it. Instead of wearing her uniform, she was wearing a black t-shirt and sandals the only thing she didn't change was her uniform pants.

**Smoker**: So what? Not my problem… '**He said coldly**'

**Hina**: How come you're not hot with that thick coat of jacket of yours?

**Smoker**: Because unlike you, I'm use to it… Now stop bothering me women. I'm trying to read the newspaper… '**He said a little annoyed while reading, not paying attention to the marine women**'

**Hina**: But it's so hot! Hina wants to be cooler!

**Smoker**: I don't care if you're hot or not. If it's that much of a problem then go to the kitchen and get a drink or something. Don't come to me and bitch about it… That's your problem…

**Hina**: Fine! Hina will do just that! You boring anyways. I'm going to find another friend to talk to who cares about what I have to say, unlike SOMEONE I know! '**She said angrily**'

**Smoker**: Good… You're annoying anyways… At least I will have some peace and quiet around here…

**Hina**: Hmph! '**Was all she said as she left the room while murmuring 'grump' quietly**'

**Smoker**: Damn that woman… '**He grumbled to himself**'

All Smoker wanted was to just read in peace and probably without anyone bothering him. Now he's really stress out, probably because of the heat, or because of his argument with Hina. He placed a knuckled hand on his forehead and decided to think. Just then he saw Tashigi passed by, wearing a yellow opened button shirt which almost revealed her blue bikini top but it was covered by her jacket place on her shoulders covering her breasts with the tied up sleeves. He found himself staring at her chest. 'That bikini top looks nice on her, But I would like to see what it looks like without all those layers of clothing'. This just gave Smoker a great idea and decides have a little fun with a certain subordinate of his…

Meanwhile in the kitchen with Tashigi and Hina.

**Hina**: And then he was all like "Don't come to me bitch about it… That's your problem…" '**She said while making a Smoker impersonation**' Can you believe the attitude Hina have to put up Mr. Grumps? He has got some serious issues.

**Tashigi**: I can understand how you feel about Captain Smoker Miss Hina, but you know that's how he is.

**Hina**: How can you stand Smoker like this all the time? If Hina were you, Hina would beat him up into shape and change his attitude so that he respects Hina.

**Tashigi**: Well I wouldn't be able to do that Miss Hina, You know how Captain Smoker is. I know he can be a bit grumpy at times…

**Hina**: A little? '**She says interrupting Tashigi**'

**Tashigi**: But the point is he means well. He's not really a bad person. He just has a bit of a temper sometimes, that's all. '**She tries to explain**'

**Hina**: Means well Hina's ass! Hina would love to take that over-sized night stick of his and whack him over the head with it.

**Tashigi**: Miss Hina... '**She sighs**'

**Hina**: Hina is going back on Hina's ship to do nails and fix hair. Hina is too upset to think about his anymore. Hina will talk to you later Tashigi. 'She says her goodbyes and left'

Tashigi was now alone in the kitchen. She was over her files looking over pirate profiles he needed to finish till Monday while she was eating some strawberries she found in the fridge not used by anyone. After looking over the files for 10 minutes, she began to feel really hot underneath her shirt. It was really hot out today, but it wasn't as hot as it was in all the other areas of the boat and for some reason the temperature was still increasing inside!

**Tashigi**: Aaaaa! Why is it so hot inside the kitchen? I can't even concentrate with all this heat. '**She said to herself trying to ignore the temperature**'

But no matter how much she resists, the temperature still kept increasing. Tashigi couldn't take it. She wanted to take off her jacket and buttoned t-shirt, but she would be worried if someone will see she taking it off and become embarrassed if that ever happen, so she decide to try and think about cool thoughts in her head while she was doing her work.

**30 minutes later…**

Tashigi was already almost finished with the files research. Just one more page and she's all done for now. While she was finishing up, something was blocking her vision to prevent her from doing her work.

**?**: Guess who… '**A quiet, soft, voice said**'

Tashigi: Huh? 'She turned around to see who it was'

As she turned around, she saw that it was no other than Captain Smoker himself, same grumpy expression as usually, smoking two cigars who just appeared out of nowhere.

**Tashigi**: HOLY C*AP! '**She jumped from her chair and fell backwards, losing her glasses in the process**'

After the shock, she picked up her glasses and looked up at her boss.

**Smoker**: Did I scare you? '**He said not changing his expression but with a little hint teasing**'

**Tashigi**: Oh Captain Smoker… Sorry about that sir. Um… I'm almost done with the files. '**She said quickly hoping that her boss wouldn't get upset**'

**Smoker**: Good work Tashigi. '**He said now smiling a bit putting a hand to her shoulder**'

**Tashigi**: Smoker? 'Is he smiling? This is something new? He rarely smiles at all. Well I guess there were times he did before, but that was only on rare occasions. But why is he acting so happy all of a sudden?' '**She thought to herself**'

**Smoker**: What is it Tashigi? '**He said with a bit of annoyance**'

**Tashigi**: Huh? Oh um… its nothing. '**She said trying to remain calm and keep her composure**' Anyways, I'll be on my way now. I'll just go finish the rest of the- '**Her voice got cut off all of a sudden as she saw Smoker taking off his jacket now revealing his strong built body. This made Tashigi blush a bit. Wait, BLUSH? She seen him without a jacket on before, so why was she blushing?**'

**Tashigi**: Um… Smoker… '**She tried to comment**'

**Smoker**: '**Phew**' it's getting really hot in here isn't it? '**He asked his subordinate**'

**Tashigi**: Not really… I'm use to it. '**She said trying to hide her blush, but she couldn't seem to stop**'

**Smoker**: You should take off your jacket as well. It's too hot in here and you'll get all sweaty. '**He suddenly suggested**'

**Tashigi**: Huh! Um… T-That won't be necessary sir, I'll be fine. '**She said nervously**'

**Smoker**: Are you sure about that? You know if you keep wearing that thick jacket of yours, you'll get sick…

**Tashigi**: Don't worry Captain Smoker. This is nothing compared to the weather in Arabasta. I'll be just fine sir. 'She said calmly'

This was a lie thought. She was getting hot wearing her jacket over her shoulders. But she didn't want to take it off in front of Smoker because he would get embarrassed if he saw her bikini hidden underneath her tied sleeves.

Smoker: If you say so… You know, we're going to be stuck out open at sea for a while until we find out where our route to our destination. No thanks to SOME marines here who lost our maps somewhere on this ship and completely screwed up the log post. Idiots I tell you… '**He says stressed about the situation while a vein pops out**'

**Tashigi**: Um… Captain Smoker sir… '**She said uncomfortably staring at Smoker's chest**' When will the new log post get delivered here?

**Smoker**: They said it would take about 8 a clock sharp… But it hasn't come since this morning and it was suppose to arrive 6 hours ago… Apparently the log post they were going to deliver here was sent on the wrong marine ship and now we have to wait 3 more hours for it to be delivered again… '**He said lighting up two more cigars**'

**Tashigi**: 3 hours… huh… '**She said now sweating underneath**'

The heat was starting to get to her. Not only it's so hot in this room, but the cigars Smoker was smoking is only making it worse. But she couldn't just ask him to put them out, it would get mad. Tashigi felt a sweat drop fall from her forehead and followed down her check, to her chin.

**Tashigi's mind**: Ok Tashigi. Image yourself swimming in a big pool. '**She thought to herself now feeling a little cooler and relief**'

Until she thought of a Smoker in a swimsuit appeared in her mind flexing his arms, surrounded by a pink sparkly background while sexual theme music plays in.

**Tashigi**: Oh C*ap! Now I'm going to have a mental image in my head! '**She thought to herself embarrassed**'

While she was in her own little world, Smoker was still talking to her about how the delay staying in the middle of the sea, waiting for some other marines to deliver the log post. Just thinking about waiting is going to make her even hotter and now He's explaining how hot it's on the ship! What's next…

**Smoker**: Tashigi, you ok? '**He asks**' It looks like the weather is getting to you.

**Tashigi**: I-I-I'm f-fine… Captain Smoker… Hey um… How long is this weather going to last? '**She asks trying to hide the fact that she is getting hot**'

**Smoker**: I heard the weather is going to be like this all day. '**Sighs**' I can't stand having to wait for those stupid marines to find us and gives us the log post. If they break it, we'll have to wait ANOTHER whole day for them to bring it to us. It's going to be a matter of time before this ship turns into a hot, oversized, blazing, oven… Hate to see what it's like at Hina's ship.

Now Tashigi is going insane. Her fingers twitch, her body is shaking, sweat keeps falling off her face, all while facing a shirtless Captain, smoking on 2 cigars, while he talks about the hot weather. She finally lost it now.

**Tashigi**: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! '**She yelled half moaning**'

She untied the sleeves of her jacket while ripping off her buttoned shirt and threw them towards the wall with great force like there was no tomorrow. Tashigi was now breathing heavily. Wearing a jacket over her shoulders was a bad idea. She thought she could handle it the heat, but it looks like it was too hot for her to handle. As she began to regain control of herself, turn to see Smoker with a little nosebleed, staring at her with a half smirk on his face. She looked down to see what he was staring at. She was now wearing nothing on top but her blue bikini. Upon realizing this, Tashigi blushed heavily and began to cover her chest.

**Tashigi**: AAAAAAAAAAH! I'm sorry Captain Smoker! '**She yelled apologetically and ran away from the kitchen**'

Smoker chuckled to himself. He felt a lot better now that he got to see her bikini top, He even forgot the whole argument with Hina.

**Smoker**: heh… I'm going to regret this… At least I got a good look at her bikini… '**He said to himself smiling**'

Smoker has never felt this great in his life. Almost a week of teasing Tashigi 3 times made him feel so alive again. He couldn't wait to think of another way to break her.

The next day, Smoker received the new log post and he was now able to continue his destination. And for Tashigi, well… She was never wearing an opened shirt in hot weathers ever again and was going to sick to regular t-shirts instead. She still had that mental image in her head of Smoker in a swim suit. She shivered at the thought of that and tried to get it out of her head, but failed miserably. She was never going to think of Smoker the same way ever again for a long while.

**Frankman364**: This chapter is a lot longer than the others. I'll be making some of these chapters either longer or shorter depending on the idea of the prank. So anyways review time! Did I scar any of you? If any of you had the guts to finish this entire chapter, then you deserve a medal. The idea was Smoker to make Tashigi feel so hot that she'll rip off her top. I'm not the best with these kinds of scenes, but I think I got a little better at it. Ok now. Leave a comment to see what you think and I'll be posting up my next chapter. Until next time! LATER!


	4. Chapter 4

**Frankman364**: Hey guys I'm back! I know I haven't been updating my stories at all, it's just that I have been very busy with school, Christmas and all of that good stuff. New Years is coming tomorrow WOOT! I'm still making Nami's Entry and Chapter 8 is already finished, but I won't publish it just yet. Chapter 1 of The Legend of Vash is done as well! Also more chapters of Strawhats for Hire will still continue, if I have any good ideas coming up. I'll still be updating my stories, I'm still alive and kickin, Hope you're reading all my fan fictions. If not, I'll send Laguna down to make you read it. And you won't like it when she gets angry.

**Prank # 4: Mental Image RETURNS!**

Today was almost a good day for Smoker. They have just made it to the spring island, Paradise Haven. A place where a lot of action has taken place. Smoker has been itching for some action after sailing for the past 2 weeks. Maybe he might end up seeing the strawhats and capture them. At least now he would be satisfied with his day, or so he thought. Smoker was just about to go outside from the inn he was staying in to look for the strawhats until someone stopped him from leaving.

**Hina**: Smoker! '**She yelled**'

**Smoker**: What is it now Hina…? '**He spoke annoyed**'

**Hina**: Orders from HQ, said to wait till he gives the go. Pirates come out late. '**She explains**'

**Smoker**: Grr… Why now? '**He growled placing a finger over his forehead while a vein popped out**'

**Hina**: Orders are orders, tolerate it. HQ says so.

**Smoker**: Screw HQ… They can go **** themselves… No order from HQ is going to stop me from catching those strawhat… '**He responded with no emotion**'

**Hina**: If you go out there, less pirates come out and strawhats will run away. Hina says we wait till nightfall, find out where they are, then capture them off guard.

**Smoker**: Grr… '**He growled**'

**Hina**: Do I make myself clear? '**She spoke seriously**'

**Smoker**: Whatever… '**He turns around and walks away angrily**'

**Later…**

Smoker was in his hotel room, now bored and angry, no thanks to Hina.

**Smoker**: Damn Woman… Stupid HQ… The World Government can go to hell for all I care… They all piss me off… '**He growled and sighs in angst**'

Why can't he just have one day of not having to do paperwork and sit on his ass in the office doing nothing, waiting to get to the next island to find pirates to capture? (Story of his life…) He has been sailing for 2 weeks with nothing but paperwork and when he was about to go into town to find Luffy, he STILL has to wait because of orders. It's never his day is it?

**Smoker's mind**: S*it… I need something to do to pass the time… hmm… I think I'll go bother Tashigi again. It always helps me when I'm in a bad mood. But what prank should I do next…? '**He thought to himself**'. Maybe I'll pull another prank call… but then who will I impersonate? Then again, someone might listen to my conversation and tell someone, then tell Tashigi… I can always do that last prank I did to her, maybe change it up… But she's seen me without a shirt many times… That won' work… I know! '**A light bulb hit him, giving him the idea**'

**3 hours later… **

Tashigi was in town shopping and eventually looked into a sword shop awed at all legendary swords she finds. Ever since that little incident on the ship with Smoker, she was afraid of getting THAT mental image inside her head again. She was still recovering from IT slowly and bit by bit, it faded away. It went away a lot quicker, surprisingly. At least the shopping and swords made her able to keep her mind on something else.

She was just heading back to the hotel when she saw one of the marines run towards her and saluted her.

**Marine**: Sergeant Major Tashigi! '**He greeted**'

**Tashigi**: Anything to report? '**She asked**'

**Marine**: The group has found where the strawhats are hiding out. Shall we pursue them now?

**Tashigi**: No. We wait till night fall for further orders. Keep an eye on them and watch their movements. Don't approach them or let them see you until then. '**She order him**'

The marine saluted her and ran the opposite direction to find the group. After that little sidetrack, Tashigi made her way into the hotel and went upstairs into her room. As she made it to her room, it took her 5 minutes just to find her keys and realize they were inside the front pocket of her jacket.

She went into the room and as she put down the bags on the table, she flipped the switch near her and turned around with a freaked out look on her face. There were books and pictures all over the bed from top to bottom. She picked up one of the books and flipped through a couple of pages, her face was all red.

**Tashigi**: W-W-What is T-T-T-THIIIIIIIIISSS? '**She spoke tongue tied**'

The book she was reading was actually a porn magazine. This made her freak out so much that her glasses fall right off her face, luckily they landed on bed so that they didn't break. As she searched for her glasses on the bed, she found not only her glasses but also some photos as well. She picked some up and took a look. This freaked her out even more than the porn magazines. All of the photos were snapshot photos of Smoker wearing nothing but blue boxers, with seagulls on them. Many shades of red covered her face.

**Tashigi**: GAHHHHH! NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAIN! '**She screamed out of embarrassment**'

After all that work trying to get the mental image out of her head, it HAD to come back to haunt her (poor Tashigi). After freaking out for about a minute, she began to feel hot and dizzy after blushing so much she collapsed on the floor.

**The next day…**

The hunt for the strawhat crew last wasn't successful. Turns out, the marine group mistaken the strawhat crew for a group of teenage pirate fans. They were at a costume party, who were cosplaying as the strawhat crew. The real strawhat crew were still somewhere in around town. Well the log post doesn't set a week, which means Smoker still has a chance in capturing them. This helped keep his cool (and sanity), but he still wanted to find them as fast as possible before they escaped. Well it's back to square 1.

As he went to the hotel room, he went upstairs to find Tashigi because he heard from Hina that she was out cold in her room. When he got to her room, he found Hina, Jango and Fullbody beside Tashigi's bed watching her fall asleep.

**Smoker**: What happened to her? '**He asked confused**'

**Hina**: Hina went to go see what was taking Tashigi so long. Hina went into her room and found her passed out on the floor with porn magazines and photos on her bed. All of them seem to be of you for some odd reason. '**Hina explains to him, then turns around with a pissed look on her face, seeing Fullbody and Jango looking at the porn magazines**'

**Fullbody**: Woah… check out this chick's ass… '**He pointed out**'

**Jango**: Ooooh not bad… Not bad at all… '**He agreed, half drooling**'

**Fullbody**: Boy the things I would do to her… '**He said drooling also**'

**Hina**: Hey you two! If Hina see another magazine in front of this bed, Hina will make you clean the ships bathrooms using your tongues, then give you the freezer punishment for an hour! '**Hina threatens**'

**Fullbody & Jango**: Y-Yes Captain Hina! '**They both saluted waking up from reality, throwing away the mazagine**'

**Smoker**: So how long has she been out?

**Hina**: Since last night. She keeps murmuring things that didn't make any sense to Hina.

**Tashigi**: Must… get… rid… of… image… S-So h-horrifying, but so… so… se- NO! Can't think about it! Must… push it back… far away… But… can't resist… such strong… features… Urrgh! DAMN IT! Why won't it go away! Curse you image of my boss in box- DAMN IT! '**She blurted out while sleeping**'

**Hina**: See what Hina means? '**She pointed out**'

**Smoker**: I see… Well just leave her there to rest, I'm sure she'll forget all about it once she's fully rested and wakes up. '**He turns away waving his hand**'

**Hina**: Hina wonders who would do something like this. '**She wonders in confusion**'

**Smoker**: Not sure… '**He replied with a small hidden grin**'

**Tashigi**: OH NO! IT'S BURNING MY MIND! '**She yelled in an outburst**'

**Hina**: S*it… FULLBODY! JANGO! Keep her restrained!

Both Fullbody and Jango did what she said and kept a hold of the sleeping Tashigi with both her arms locked around them. Hina pours cold water on her head and calms down a little.

As Smoker was walking down the halls…

**Smoker's mind**: Damn I couldn't let that opportunity pass… I so had to do something like that again. At least now she'll still have me in her head… '**He smirked to himself at the thought**' Hmm… not sure if I wonder if I should kick this up a notch? I think I got a few ideas… '**He grinned evilly**'

**Frankman364**: More Smoker Troll! WOOT! I'm starting to make him sound evil. Poor Tashigi… Love you too Tashi! ;-) Anyways, I hope I'm still getting his character right. I'm trying to balance both his grumpy, usually personality and his inner troll-ish, sadistic-ish, prankster-ish side of him. Hope this all works out! I wish you all A Happy New Year! SEE YA!


End file.
